That Ride On a Stormy Night
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Shreya started to relax. They just had to squeeze in a bit during a quarter hour cab ride. What could go wrong? Oneshot. Mature Theme.


**That Ride On a Stormy Night**

"Damn it! I haven't got any signal" said Shreya, looking at her cellphone in anger. She was barely audible over the rumbling thunder.

"I can't see a thing. I hope we won't be forced to spend the night in this dilapilated old building" said Daya, sounding frustrated.

"We shouldn't have come here. We were misled by the gang. He probably knew I was awake and listening to their conversation and he deliberately mentioned this place to set us out on a false trail" said Shreya.

"It's not your fault. That information could have been right. It was worth a try wasn't it?" ssid Daya.

"Yeah I guess. But I hate this stupid dress" said Shreya angrily.

She and Daya disguised as a married couple, had come in search of a drug dealer gang. They had been hot on the trail of one of the suspects. They had gone to a party disguised as a married couple and somehow the suspect had misguided them and they had landed in this direlect building in search of the gang. Once there, they had realised how he had tricked them and now they were stuck up in the ramshackly building, with a thunderstorm roaring overhead.

"Shreya, calm down. Why don't you sit down here? Are you cold? Do you need a jacket? Here-"

"No sir, I am fine. Thank you. I just hope we get a ride back to our hotel" said Shreya.

"We will. Don't worry" said Daya in a reassuring tone.

After nearly half and hour of waiting, Daya heard Shreya say, "Is that a cab?"

Daya looked out on the street and saw a car's headlights come into view.

"Finally someone came along!" said Daya sighing in relief. "Stay here. I wil ask if they can give us a lift"

He pulled his coat over the head and ran outside in the pattering rain.

Shreya waited inside and watched him waving at the car to stop.

The car did stop and Shreya saw Daya get inside. Few minutes later, she saw Daya walking upto her accompanied by a stranger who was carrying an umbrella.

"His name is Manav. He ready to drop us till the hotel. There is just one problem, there's isn't enough space to sit. We'll have to squeeze in a bit." said Daya wiping his face on a handkerchief.

"How many passengers are there inside?" asked Shreya.

"Five including me and if you guys come then it'll be seven in all" said Manav.

"Seven? How are seven people going to fit in a five seater car?" said Shreya.

"One of them's a kid he and can fit in the front and there's one seat for you both in the back" said Manav.

"One seat for us? But how-"

"We will squeeze in. It's just a quarter hour ride anyway. We -"

The rest of his words were drowned by the sound of the thunder crashing overhead.

"Fucking rain" Daya cursed under his breath, shivering slightly.

"But -" Shreya began to protest but Manav cut her across.

"He's your husband, isn't he? So what's the problem?"

"He is not -"

"Yes, you are right" said Daya which made Shreya go red in face.

"It's a terrible storm, my lord. Very dangerous for a couple to be outside in weather like this" said Manav.

"Listen- " began Shreya but Daya cut her across - "No, you listen to me. If we don't leave right now, we will have to stay here. And I don't think it's a good idea, especially in a weather like this. I think we should go. It will be over before you know it"

Shreya looked at Daya for a moment and then nodded. He was right, they couldn't wait there all night. The rain didn't look in a mood to slow down and like Daya said, it was going to be just a quarter hour ride. Desperate times called for desperate measures sometimes.

"Let's go" said Manav.

"They quickly walked back to the car under one huge umbrella.

Daya got in first while Manav got behind the wheel.

Shreya watched Daya trying to make space for her to sit but she could see it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough at all.

"Get in" said Daya.

Shreya took a deep breath before getting in and squeezing herself inside the cramped cab.

There was barely enough space for the two of them and Shreya was almost forced to sit on his lap.

It was an extremely awkward situation for both of them. No matter which way Shreya turned turned, their bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

"Umm... I can't make space anymore" said Daya awkwardly.

"I-it's okay." said Shreya.

Before long, they were on their way. Shreya's eyes were glued to the road while listening to the soft music coming out of the car radio. The journey began and somewhere in the small corner of Shreya's mind, there was a building feeling of contentment sitting in such a tight space with him. She had developed a crush for him since she had joined CID. And as days passed, she knew it was more than a crush. She didn't know whether he felt the same way for him. Or maybe he did. Still it was kind of awkward for her to be practically sitting in her senior's lap. Few minutes passed with nothing happening.

Just when Shreya had started to relax a bit, the driver swerved car suddenly to the left to avoid a bump on the road. It almost made her her slip off from and she felt Daya slide an arm around her waist to pull her back a little. She glanced back at him and murmured "thanks" feebly. His touch left a tingling trail of goose flesh along her arm which made her feel hot all over. She was glad he couldn't see her face in the dark.

The air in the small space of the cab was thick and charged with a palpable energy.

Daya's mind was racing, he couldn't believe how light headed he felt. His body was acting so strange to the contact with Shreya. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Having her soft tiny body pressed up against his made his heart beat faster. He loved how snugly she fit against his hard chest and the way her silky hair tickled his chin.

He itched to touch her hair and slide his fingers through the straight, silky locks. It was a worst kind of torture to sit so close and not being able to touch. She was too close. Her smell and her body were distracting him. He just wanted to touch her so goddamn bad.

Sitting on a non-cushioned uneven surface got increasingly uncomfortable as time passed and Shreya was continuously trying to adjust to make some space to sit.

Daya tried to shift his weight. He was becoming bothered by the way Shreya kept moving her body against his.

" _Stop moving, for heaven's sake_ " Daya begged her silently taking deep breath to calm himself down.

He froze when her thigh brushed against the inside of his leg. He grabbed her waist quickly, trying to halt wriggling as a stab of dizzying desire ran through him.

"Stop squirming or I swear to god" Daya said through gritted as thunder boomed overhead.

"What?" said Shreya. "I didn't hear a word you said over this thunder"

Before Daya could say another word, the car suddenly hit a bump and rocked violently. Shreya squeaked as she was almost thrown off the seat, her head hitting the ceiling. She landed back on his lap.

"Sorry" said Shreya rubbing her head.

"Brace yourselves, the road is not good" said Manav from the driver's seat.

Another sharp turn sent her hand up to his chest for balance. He couldn't keep his cool anymore. She was moving too much, rubbing her body against his in a sexual way. Shreya had no idea what she was doing to him.

Shreya was desperately trying to get some space between but stopped abruptly when she felt something hard brush against her.

She froze for a moment. _That was... no it couldn't be. Was it possible that he is attracted to me in... in that way?_

She looked back at Daya, her mouth agape in a silent gasp. His eyes were boring into hers. He seemed a bit tense and quiet.

She leaned forward in order to create some space between them instead it only pushed her deeper into him. She could feel his hardness against her now and this time she could not keep back her surprised gasp. She was sure he heard it too. She could feel his eyes on hers. She didn't turn back at all. She desperately tried to sit like a statue and kept her eyes on the road ahead.

To her extreme relief, their hotel came into view in a few minutes. Both of them got down and after Daya paid the driver they walked back quickly inside the hotel.

"Shreya..." he said.

They locked eyes again. There was no pretending that they hadn't felt it. Both were too shocked to broach up the subject. They simply stared at one another looking flushed and embarassed.

"Umm... we should go back to our rooms" she said.

"I just... want to say something before we head back" he said looking pleadingly at her.

Hearing his voice felt like there was a lump in her throat. Her whole body was tingling. She needed air, desperately. He was still looking at her expectantly. And then before he could speak, she took off.

"Shreya, wait" Daya called, sounding worried. He followed her but she got to her own room first and slammed the door shut.

Shreya was freaking out. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. She liked him. She liked o be with him more than anyone else. Maybe she was attracted to him but she hadn't imagined something so intimate and suggestive to happen between them. He was her senior. And how the hell was she going to face him the next day?

Daya couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept tossing and turning on his bed. He hadn't meant to scare her away. He had thought she would atleast let him explain. He hadn't expected her to run away. He wanted to tell her the truth that he was attracted to her. He had never wanted anyone so desperately. But the way her body had felt pressed up against him, he knew he was never going to be able to think straight and he saw and spoke to her again.

The next day Daya got ready very early. He had informed ACP sir about the progession of the case and they were supposed to fly back to Mumbai in a few hours. Daya wanted to speak to Shreya at any rate.

He stood outside her room for a minute, listening to any sounds within. And then he knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Shreya's voice came from inside.

Daya chose not to reply. He wasn't sure she would open the door after hearing his voice.

Few minutes later, the door opened and Shreya peeped out.

"Who - oh!"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you" said Daya.

"Um, I am getting ready. Would you mind coming a bit late" said Shreya.

"Yes. I would mind" said Daya.

"I don't it is a good idea to talk now -"

"Yes it is" said Daya moving closer to the door.

Shreya made an attempt to shut the door but Daya was too strong for her. He pushed the door wider and let himself in. Shreya retreated a few steps looking extremely nervous.

"What do you want?" she asked still backing off. Daya could see she was struggling to make eye contact.

Daya grabbed her free hand to make her stop. The contact shocked her. She gasped.

"You can't avoid me forever" said Daya

"I am not avoiding you" she murmured, trying to free her hand but Daya held on tighter.

"Just look at me for heaven's sake" said Daya.

She finally gathered courage to look at him and her heart almost skipped a beat. He looked incredibly handsome. He was wearing her favourite colour and was sporting a beard.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" she said.

"About what happened yesterday" said Daya.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about? Nothing happened yesterday" said Shreya defensively.

"Stop lying to me." said Daya.

"I am not lying sir. This is ridculous" said Shreya finally managing to free her hand from his grasp.

"Stop it Shreya, please. We both know what happened. I felt something. I am sure you did too" said Daya.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" said Shreya hysterically.

"Are you serious? You don't know what happened yesterday during that cab ride?" said Daya placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, I don't! Please, enlighten me" said Shreya.

She tensed suddenly as she realised what she had said and her immediate thought was, "Shit. I shouldn't have said that"

He took a step closer to her. His arm went around her waist to pull her closer.

"Daya sir" she whimpered.

"You felt me yesterday, didn't you?" he said. "I couldn't concentrate on the entire journey. You were practically squirming in my lap and it was so distracting"

"I... um..."

"I can't control how I feel about you. I am sorry" said Daya. "And I think you have feelings for me too. You were scared yesterday and that's why you ran away. But I can't let you get away this time. I just can't"

He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes at his touch but didn't back off. Taking it as a good sign, he came closer.

His arms held onto her waist tightly and her hands reached to clutch his broad shoulders. They stared at one another for a brief moment. Shreya didn't know when his hands tangled in her hair and when his lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth, letting him enter.

Before long, his lips were kissing her jaw and her neck, making her head spin.

"God, I wanted to do that since yesterday" Daya breathed between the kisses.

Shreya was too distracted with the way his hands were roaming around her body to say anything.

He pressed his body tightly to her and she gasped as she felt his boner pressing into her inner thigh this time.

"I want to continue what we started yesterday" he said pressing himself more prominently against her. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Her heart fluttered and tightened in her chest as the full impact of what he meant hit her. She was still unsure and inexperienced when it came to this type of intimacy. Every feeling was new and exciting to her. The air between them was charged with electric passion.

She let out a whimper as she felt him grind his hips against her. The feeling of him being so close to her centre made her dizzy.

Before long, she was trapped between him and the wall. His hips were rocking against her, letting the friction between them increase.

"Ah, ah, oh god." Muffled moans slipped from his mouth. His mind was hazy. His body moved instinctively seeking more and more of her.

She was getting close, with him rubbing her in all the right places. "Ahhh...ahhh...hhh..." Her breaths were coming much heavier, making him more excited.

Her entire body was tingling with desire, with the roughness of his jeans creating the appropriate friction.

"Ughh... ahh..ahhh... ahhhhhhahaaa" She came with a scream, her body shaking with the pleasure.

"I can't believe this... just one ride in that cab changed it all" said Daya breathing heavily. "Oh, I love you so much"

"I love you too. You know what? I don't think I am ever going to be able to think straight whenever I sit in a cab here onwards" said Shreya.

"Just the cab? Oh, I can think of a whole lot of places where you won't be able to think straight" said Daya.

"Oh shut up!" said Shreya punching his arm while he dissolved into peels of laughter.

 **END**


End file.
